battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sviatoslav Republic
The Russian Navy (Russian : Военно-морской Флот Российской Федерации (ВМФ России) , tr. Voyenno-morskoy Flot Rossiyskoy Federatsii (VMF Rossii) , lit. Military-Maritime Fleet of the Russian Federation) is the naval arm of the Russian military . The present Russian Navy was formed in January 1992 , succeeding the Navy of the Commonwealth of Independent States , which had itself succeeded the Soviet Navy following the dissolution of the Soviet Union in December 1991 . We are currently building up our Fleet to be the most powerful Navy on Battleship Craft Navies Wiki , it is our duty to destroy everything in our way , and we do not care who stands in our way . We have no care of how many casualties mount . ''About us We , the Russian Navy are here to enforce war , we do not care who stands in our way , we will acquire Secret Weapon Intel soon and we will build our Navy . With the new weapons , we will become the most powerful Navy in Battleship Craft Navies Wiki , we also will hold many Military Parades , to show our power , our current leader is Vladimir Gurevich Kuznetsov , a Russian Navy war veteran , he served in the Soviet Navy until the Soviet Union broke up . Now he is the leader of the Russian Navy and we will do anything to stop threats . We only accept alliances from very well made Navies . Fleet status Code - A : We have allied with The Uprising Retaliation , with them as our ally , we shall kill our enemies . Members of the Russian Navy *'Vladimir Gurevich Kuznetsov': Current leader of the Russian Navy , he is a very skilled Fleet Admiral that served in the Soviet Navy until the Soviet Union broke up . Now he is a member of the Russian Navy and rules with Military Power *'Nikita Victorovich': The Chief of Naval Operations, He was born in Russia and loves to invent all kinds of different Submarines. *'Ivan Viktor Grgovoric': The brother of exiled Admiral Ivan Nikola Gregovoric. He specialises in building fast ships with low-medium armaments. He is forced to wear a breather due to an accident involving a boiler. *'Maxim Oleg Yakunun': Dad big in the government, always pressured to be a model child. Loves the country but hates the government. Through his dad's influence, he worked his way up into a spot into the navy. Ships of the Russian Navy These are the current ships of the Russian Navy , we may not have much now , but we will have more coming . . . Lunokhod .jpg|Lunokhod - Class Frigate , used for Maritime Patrol K_129.jpg|Submarine K-129 Arctic_Wolf.jpg|Russian heavy Battleship 'Arctic Wolf' Moskva_Class.jpg|Moskva - Class Destroyer Project_X.jpg|USSR Project 51 MalenkovClass.jpg|The Malenkov class medium frigate. There are currently 5 In service however another 10 are planned. Akula Class Submarine .jpg|The Akula, one of Russia's most prized submarines Kremlin_Class.jpg|RFS Kremlin , a Kremlin - Class Guided ICBM Battlecruiser Prototype_Carrier.jpg|A failed Russian Super-Carrier project Esminets .jpg|The Esminets Class Light Frigate, the first of her class. It will be mass manufactured as a basic frigate. It can reach speeds of 130 knots and is well armoured with a small armament. Zhukov.jpg|The Zhukov Class Destroyer. Named after the Red Army's Hero. Is extremely fast and well armoured, has light armament. Used as a scout boat. Oskvernitel.jpg|The Oskvernitel Class Battleship. An improved Bismarck. Speed of 71.5 Knots. Has a medium strength armament. Kalinin .jpg|RFS Kalinin , a Kalinin - Class Nuclear Powered Battlecruiser Viktor .jpg|RFS Viktor , Flagship of the Viktor - Class ASW Aircraft Carriers '''Vodorod Class'.jpg|'Vodorod Class Hydrofoil' A prototype hydrofoil. ''Amphibious Assault We now have Amphibious Assault capabilities , and we will use them . We will manufacture Amphibious Assault Vehicles now also . We will build Amphibious Assault Tanks , Amphibious Trucks , and even '''convert land vehicles into Amphibious Vehicles' AV.jpg|The Malyutka MT-1 , a Light cheap easy to build AAV that proves to be quite effective against small Patrol Craft BTR-77.jpg|The BTR-77 , a light 6x wheeled Amphibious Vehicles used for scouting and reconnaissance BTR-77a.jpg|This is the BTR-77a , an Ambulance Variant of the BTR-77 S-1.jpg|The Malyutka M5 , a land attack System modified for Amphibious Operations , it carries 2x Strela S-1 Short-Range Missiles ''Military parades This is here to show our pride to the public , it includes Battle Formations and other items . http://youtu.be/UjeW74XcAvc http://youtu.be/9CKJEpfawCI Kremlin Strike Force 2.jpg|The Kremlin Strike Force AAV 2.jpg|A line of 5x Malyutka MT-1 Amphibious Assault Vehicles BB_1.jpg|The Imperial Battle Group AAV 3.jpg|2x MT-1 AAVs escorting a BTR-77 Light Recon Vehicle AAV_4.jpg|3x Malyutka M5 AAICBMV AAV_5.jpg|3x Malyutka M5s escorted by 1x BTR-77 AAV_6.jpg|Standard battle formation for the M5 AAV_7.jpg|3x Malyutka M5 AAICBMV's escorted by 2x BTR-77's Amphibious Assault Groups Photos of our Amphibious Assault Battle Groups . AAV.jpg|A formation of 5x Malyutka MT-1 Amphibious Assault Vehicles underway AAV_2.jpg AAV_3.jpg|2x BTR-77s escorting 1x MT-1 Amphibious Assault Vehicles AAV 6.jpg|A battle formation of 3x Malyutka M5 AAICBMLV's BB 1.jpg|The Imperial Battle Group Declared enemies The list of Navies we have declared War on : ''None so far ''Allies of the Russian Navy The list of Russian Navy Allies : *'The Uprising Retaliation' Weapons in service The current weapons and ships we have in service . Lunokhod-Class Frigate - in active service Malenkov Class Frigate = In active service. Zhukov Class Destroyer - In active service Lunokhod II-Class Frigate - cancelled Esminets Class Frigate - in active service Petrov-Class Destroyer - planned Stalin-Class Battleship - under construction Kuznetsov-Class Aircraft Carrier - planned Kirov-Class Battlecruiser - planned Project 51 - in service Kremlin-Class Guided ICBM Battlecruiser - 3x in service Lun-Class Ekranoplan - planned ( if it can hover ) Kalinin-Class Stealth Nuclear Battlecruiser - In active service Viktor-Class Light ASW Carrier - in active service , Viktor II-Class planned Viktor II-Class Aircraft Carrier - Currently under construction Malyutka MT-1 Light Amphibious Assault Vehicle - 75,000 in active service Malyutka M5 Modified Amphibious ICBM Vehicle - 5,000 in active service BTR-77 Light Amphibious Reconnaissance Vehicle - 7,000 in active service BTR-77a Ambulance Variant - 50 in active service How to join us To join our fleet , you must '''Fill out every question in this application' Note this is for a fake character that you make for the Russian Navy Name : ( a Fake Russian name ) Gender : Age : History of Character : Any war experience ? Yes or No What kind of ships do you create : Why do you want to join ? Do you hack ? What is your flagship ? ''Russian Navy News This is the Russian Navy New Center (RNNC) here we post to the public , every one can read this . '''Attention ! We are now constructing ICBMs !' We are now starting to manufacture ICBM's , we these we can rule the whole Battleship Craft Wiki World . This is a Warning to other Navies , Be ready other Navies , if you make one wrong mistake , you will be attacked with our ICBM's Amphibious Assault We now have Amphibious Combat Capabilities , with this new feature , we are now manufacturing Amphibious Tanks , Vehicles and even modifying land vehicles so they can drive in water . Vehicle modifying Since we have Amphibious Warfare capabilities , we have decided to Modifie our land vehicles and Missile systems to Amphibious ones , this means the all Land operating vehicles will be modified to drive in water , this may help us win any war that may come across us . First ICBM We have manufactured our first ICBM vehicle , it is a modified Malyutka M5A Missile Truck fitted with special Amphibious Gear so it can operate in the seas . We will continue to fit the Special Amphibious Gear to other land vehicles . Category:Rogue Fleets Category:Navies and Fleets